Nightmare on Kadic Street
by DanMat6288
Summary: The Kadic Academy Halloween Costume Party is fast approaching, and Odd has the perfect idea for what the gang will wear. Unfortunately, a love triangle and a megalomaniac multiagent computer program threaten to spoil the festivities. UxY
1. A Big Finish

_Well, things are looking up a little on reviews with the return of Mewberries. Did katfish xX upchuck you?_

_katfish xX - Next time, eat someone who _won't_ make you gag. XD Oh, and make sure they're not important on the web._

_IAmTheBoss - There will be more. But, wait! How do you know I'm not just saying that?_

_Mewberries - I'm looking forward to more art from you. BTW, where have you been on DeviantART?_

_Well, no matter. Onto the story._

**Nightmare on Kadic Street**

**Chapter 1: A Big Finish**

When the young boy genius came to, he found all of his friends crowded around him.

Yumi Ishiyama was the first to speak, asking, "Well, how are you feeling?"

"Strange," said Jeremie Belpois, pulling himself up and rubbing his head. "I remember talking to Odd and Ulrich, and then... nothing. Just a black hole."

Aelita Stones (as they referred to her in public) told him all he needed to know to explain that blank spot in his memory: "X.A.N.A. took control of you."

Jeremie felt a slight jolt of shock at this news. His own arch nemesis had seized control of his body for his own demonic purposes!

Ulrich Stern went further to explain, "He destroyed all of Franz Hopper's CDs. Apparently, he had a problem with his notes."

To everyone's surprise, he let out a sigh of relief. "_Phew_."

"What do you mean '_phew_'?" cried Odd Della Robbia. "It's a disaster!"

The reincarnation of Einstein smiled and told them, "No, it isn't. Last night, after I got back from the train station, I stopped here and copied all the CDs to a highly restricted-access part of the supercomputer. I'm the only one who can access them."

Aelita grinned and gave him a thumb's up. "You're a genius Jeremie!"

"Still, there's something I don't get," said Ulrich. "Why couldn't X.A.N.A.'s ghosts take over Odd and me, and then have no trouble taking control of Jeremie?"

Jeremie shrugged and admitted, "I have no idea."

"I may have an explanation," chimed in Yumi. "Apart from you, we're all used to fighting on Lyoko. Maybe that gives us more resistance to X.A.N.A."

"Maybe," he said, considering that possibility. "But, then how can we protect me?"

Odd thought about it and grinned. "Hmm... I just may have the answer."

* * *

Unfortunately, Odd's answer ultimately led to Jeremie stepping out of a scanner, angrily vowing, "That's the last time I ever set foot on Lyoko!" 

"Why?" asked Ulrich as he stepped out of his scanner. "Just because of a couple of Mega-Tanks?"

"It's really just not my thing," was all he would give as his answer. "I'll never be able to hack it! Now you, I think I'd rather be possessed by X.A.N.A. than go back there." Folding his arms stubbornly, he added, "I'll just keep on the lookout for ghosts."

"Well, what did he look like on Lyoko?" Aelita asked the boys.

"He looked..." Odd racked his brain for the appropriate wording. "Oh, how could I put this tactfully?"

"Ridiculous," Ulrich finished for him.

Odd smiled and said, "Yeah, that's the word."

Everyone except Jeremie was laughing on the way to ground floor.

"OK, now that we're though with that," said Odd, changing the subject to Jeremie's silent relief, "we should probably start thinking about next week's Halloween Costume Party. Now, as we're getting older, this _might_ be our last year to dress up together. So, we're going to have to pull off a big finish to our days of dressing up for the spook day."

Ulrich silently scoffed asking, "Xanafied Jeremie nearly zapped you to Kingdom Come. How much more spook do you need in a week?"

"It's that time of year, good buddy," was his reply. "Kids dressing up in spooky and/or cool costumes for sweet, delicious candy." The walking stomach nearly started swooning at the thought.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to be a little late coming to the party," said Yumi upon remembering a promise she made regarding her little brother. "I'm supposed to be taking Hiroki around for trick-or-treating that night. After that, I'll have to take him to the party, since Mom and Dad will be away at their _own_ party for the night."

"Thanks for the weeks head notice," said Odd. "I'll save some of the snacks on the buffet for you."

Ulrich laughed. "That will take a lot of effort on your part."

* * *

Jim Morales smiled broadly as he stopped his stopwatch. "Now, that's what I'm talking about," he cheered as Ulrich ended his lap. "Good job, Stern. Took you long enough to get back, though," he added in mild annoyance. 

Ulrich gave him a sheepish look and said, "Sorry, Jim. That spicy burrito from breakfast kind of got to me."

Odd piped up, "Yeah, and I had to stick with him. You know, for emotional support."

The phys ed teacher shuttered. "Forget I asked."

As class was ending, Odd asked, "Hey, Jim. You're going to be helping out at the Costume Party, right?"

"Of course," he said. "I always help out at those school parties. You kids gonna be there?"

"Well, sure," replied Kitty Boy. "We just need to think of some great costumes first."

The gym teacher smiled as he drifted down memory lane. "Ah, I can still vividly remember the costume _I_ wore to my school's party at your age."

"Really?" asked Ulrich. "What was it?"

Breaking out of his flashback, Jim hastily responded with what I'm sure you all predicted him to: "Um, I'd rather not talk about it."

* * *

At lunch, the gang was still discussing what they could wear for the party. 

"No Dracula or Frankenstein costumes," said Odd. "It will have to be something really original. At least, in Halloween costume sense."

Ulrich leaned back and asked, "Why not dress as Dr. Shrank from _Horror at the Hospital_? As popular as the show is, I've never seen anyone in that costume before?"

Odd raised a hand to decline the suggestion. "Nah, as tempting as it sounds, I don't really see it happening."

"What do you have in mind, Jeremie?" asked Aelita.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I already have a costume picked out," he said.

Ulrich grinned. "Yeah, Einstein's going as Einstein!"

The whole gang laughed as Yumi said, "Like we didn't see that coming."

"What about you, Yumi?" Ulrich inquired.

She thought about it, and then answered, "Maybe I could go as something to reflect my heritage. Like a geisha or something."

"A geisha? What's that?" asked Odd.

"It's a type of traditional Japanese warrior," she explained. "In fact, if you need a reference, just look at my Lyoko outfit."

"Our Lyoko--_that's it!_" cried Odd. "Our Lyoko outfits!"

Caught by surprise, Jeremie responded, "Don't you think that would risk blowing our big secret?"

"Don't worry, Einstein," he reassured him. "Anyone who sees them will think they're just costumes we made up. Think about it guys; they're cool, they're original, they're perfect!"

Aelita considered this. "You know, that just might be a good idea."

Ulrich smiled in agreement. "Yeah, that sounds good. So, Jeremie, think there's any way you can materialize our outfits?" he asked.

"There _might_ be a way to materialize you in Lyoko form," he admitted, "but, even if it weren't _extremely_ complicated, you'd still be very unstable. If you were to stay on Earth in those forms for too long... poof. You'd disappear."

"OK, so that option is ruled out," said Yumi. "We'll have to get our costumes here on Earth. But, since they're so original, as Odd pointed out, we're not going to find anything in the local mall. So, we might was well find someone to custom make them for us."

Odd smiled. "And, I know just the guy to do it."

_Well, there you have it. Einstein's dressing as Einstein and the Lyoko gang is dressing as the Lyoko gang. Now, all they have to do is get the costumes. Tune in six days from now for the exciting continuation of this new thriller, _Nightmare on Kadic Street


	2. Jealousy and Costumes

_(sigh) Why so much inactivity? It feels like weeks since I last got a fanfiction-dot-net-related message. Anyway, for my two faithful readers, I shall give you the next chapter. But, first, a word with the said two._

_katfish xX - Well, don't want to keep Tekirai waiting, now do we?_

_IAmTheBoss - Well, go Boss. It's your birthday._

_Leo: It is? (frowns) And, I didn't even get him a present._

_(shoves him back in my head) Get back in there! You're not even supposed to be around yet! Now, on with the story!_

**Nightmare on Kadic Street**

**Chapter 2: Jealousy and Costumes**

The 13-year-old seamster looked through the four pieces of sketch paper with a look of clear impression. Each contained detailed sketches of one of the Lyoko warriors in virtual form, all done by Odd. "These are great, Odd!"

"Yeah, everyone pitched in with ideas when I was designing them," he claimed, motioning to Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita. All of whom nodded at his words.

"I can tell," said the boy. "Yumi's costume design looks like something out of a Japanese picture."

She nodded. "That's right. It's a geisha, a type of traditional Japanese warrior."

He smiled and nodded, then he looked at another. "And, Aelita's reminds me of that elf doll she had the other day."

"His name is Mr. Puck," she explained. She hastily made up, "It was... a gift from my mother."

The young seamster didn't seem to catch that as he moved on. "Wow, nice samurai outfit for Ulrich." Stifling a snigger, he asked Odd, "So, um, why a giant, purple cat for you?"

"You have to admit, it's pretty trendy," was his response. "_Meow_."

"So, what do you say, Methuselah?" said Ulrich. "Can you do it?"

Methuselah Stewards looked up from the sketches and smiled at his classmates. "Well, if you want me to, sure," he replied. "I'll have to take your measurements, and then you can expect your costumes to be ready the afternoon before the costume party."

* * *

"In less than a week, Kitty Boy will be the life of the party!" cheered Odd. 

Ulrich chuckled and said, "No matter what kind of costume you're wearing, you'll _always_ be a party animal."

His friend grinned and gave him the thumb's up. "Thanks, good buddy."

"So, what's it like at a costume party?" asked Aelita.

"Oh, it's nothing too special, really," said Jeremie. "Everyone dresses in costumes and shows them off, there's Halloween decorations up everywhere, candy, and a competition for best costume."

She smiled. "Sounds like fun, if you ask me."

"Of course, it's fun!" cried Odd. "And, with our Lyoko outfits, we'll be the hit of the party!"

"_Hey, Yumi!_" Following his call, William Dunbar seemed to spring up from nowhere.

She sighed when she saw him and replied, "Oh, hello, William."

As he approached the gang, Ulrich's mood turned a little bitter and he scooted away from him. Then, William said, "You know, Yumi, the Halloween costume party is coming up in less than a week. So, I was wondering if we could go together."

Ulrich clenched his teeth. _Please say no. Please say no. Please say no..._

"Um, that's very nice of you to offer," she replied awkwardly, "but I'll have to think about it."

William shrugged casually. "OK. Talk to you later." With that, he left.

* * *

"Boy, what I wouldn't give to see that guy transferred to another school far away," grumbled Ulrich as he and Odd brushed their teeth for the night. 

"You know, you wouldn't have this trouble if you'd just ask her out," Odd pointed out.

Ulrich spat out his toothpaste and glared at him. "Lay off, will you?"

"I'm just saying," he defended himself.

* * *

Halloween afternoon came fast. As Odd and Ulrich walked through the dorm hallway, they came across a 6th grader named Robert. It seemed he had already gotten his costume from Methuselah. Ulrich cocked and eyebrow. "What are _you_ supposed to be?" 

Robert's eyes shifted left and right for a moment, and he responded in a nutty voice, "I am a crazy, rabid squirrel!"

As the goofy little kid scampered down the hallway, Methuselah shrugged at the boys' questioning look. Preferring to talk about something else, he piped up, "Um, I have your costumes ready, too."

* * *

After the two boys got fitted into their costumes, the seamster opened his closet door which had a full body mirror on the other side. "So, what do you think?" 

Ulrich smiled as he examined himself. "Awesome." Everything about his samurai costume was accurate down to the minor details. It even came with a plastic novelty saber, although Ulrich had to provide said toy weapon himself, the other day, after the gang went to a costume shop. The details of the saber, though, were altered to match his Lyoko one by Methuselah.

After examining himself, Odd knelt on one knee and made a motion as if firing a laser arrow. "Nothing short of perfect!" was his response. "Have you considered making a profit off of this stuff?" he asked, looking at the boy that made his costume.

"That might not be a bad idea," chimed in Ulrich. "I mean, with all the people coming to you for clothing and costumes, you could make a lot of money on what you do."

Methuselah rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "Nah, I couldn't do that. Besides, it's against school policy, anyway."

Odd waved the comment off. "Policy, shmolicy! The policy says 'no pets', but where's my little buddy, Kiwi, hm?"

"You know, it's easier to hide a dog than it is to hide a money-making business," he pointed out.

"Whatever you say," responded Kitty Boy with a shrug. "Did the girls get their costumes yet?"

"They took them with them a half-hour ago," told Methuselah.

* * *

"Yumi, you look wonderful," grinned Rinoka as she examined her daughter's costume. Hers, too, was detail-accurate and came with novelty fans detailed by the seamster himself. She was fully dressed in it, including facial makeup and hairdo. 

Takeo smiled as he stood next to Rinoka, looking at Yumi. "That's my girl," he said.

Yumi smiled as she hugged them. "Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad. You guys are the best. Enjoy your party."

"Same to you, dear," replied her mother. "That is, once your brother is done trick-or-treating."

As if on cue, the little creature of the night emerged from the shadows. He draped his cape over his face, cackling, "Bwahahahaha... I am a vampire, and I vant to suck your blood!"

Yumi smirked, rolling her eyes internally. _Perfect costume for the little pain in the neck he is._

"I think we can trust you to take care of yourself and your brother," said Takeo as the two parents began to leave. "See you tonight."

"OK, bye," both siblings responded as their parents left.

Hiroki pulled out a sheet of paper and pointed to it, saying, "OK, Ricky and I worked out a list of the best houses to hit. The Michelle family bought jumbo bars to give out, so we have to go there! The Joubert family's gonna be giving out toothbrushes, so we'll steer clear of there..."

At that moment, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" cried Hiroki, sprinting for the door. "Hello!" he said, opening the door with a grin. His smile quickly faded as he grumbled, "Oh, it's you."

"Well, nice to see you, too," replied William sarcastically.

As he walked in, the two Japanese siblings could see that William was dressed as a ninja wielding chucks. "Wow, Yumi. You look great," he said, checking out her costume. "You're a... geisha, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," she responded. "And, I see you're a ninja."

"Yeah. So, anyway, did you think about what I've been asking over the week?" he asked.

Yumi rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Well... you see, William, it's just that..."

_"William!"_ As if the situation couldn't be any less comfortable, Ulrich suddenly appeared at the door in his Lyoko/Halloween costume. "You aren't going to the party with him, are you?" he asked in raw jealousy.

"Guys, just listen," Yumi tried to say, but she was ignored.

"What's it to you?" shot William as Ulrich stepped in. "You never had the backbone to ask her out, and now you pay the price!"

"Yumi deserves better than some off-the-handle punk who got himself kicked out of his last school!" spat Ulrich.

"Oh, yeah?" William retorted. "Well--"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" screamed the Asian girl. "You keep fighting over me, and you never let me say what I want! Now, until you two work something out, I'm not going to the party with _either_ of you! Come on, Hiroki."

With that, she grabbed her brother by the hand and dragged him out of the house, leaving two stunned rivals where they stood.

_In the words of Bob, "This is bad. This is very bad." And thus, William Dunbar stirs up even more trouble between Ulrich and Yumi! I warned you all there would be a love triangle problem! Well, review please._


	3. Crashing the Party

_And, now we return to our reguarly scheduled program. XD Wow, lots more reviews this time!_

_WhisperingNights - Oh, you think I would really let this UxY shippers down? (sneakily) Of course, you never know..._

_Japanese-Fanatic - Glad you like the drama._

_melcho - Uploading now._

_Lovie(notmyrealname) - I am updating now, Lovie... (suspicuosly) if that _is_ your real name. XD_

_Lord Mephisto - I do my best to write with the best spelling and grammer I can. But, if you ever see anything, just tell me specifically._

_katfish xX - Well, I know that Yumi is a geisha (that's what the online sites call her) as a Lyoko warrior, and that it's Japanese..._

_Ulrich's Hot Girlfriend - Glad you like the costumes. As for Yumi, OK I think you're just making that up. Why would Yumi become something like that to fight evil? Besides, I have seen characters in shows who were warriors and had a look and weapon similar to Yumi. P.S. You're not Ulrich's hot girlfriend, Yumi Ishiyama is. XD_

_IAmTheBoss - Einstein's going as Einstein, remember?_

**Nightmare on Kadic Street**

**Chapter 3: Crashing the Party**

"Another screw-up by Ulrich Stern," the samurai groaned. The gang was at the party, minus Yumi who was still out with her brother.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," said Odd.

Aelita piped up, "He's right, Ulrich. Sooner or later, you and Yumi should have everything worked out."

Exhaling deeply, he replied, "I hope so."

"Anyway, let's not let hard times ruin the night," said Jeremie. He was fully dressed in his Albert Einstein costume, complete with fake corncob pipe.

"Yeah, we're here to have fun," the Kitty Boy said. He laughed and added, "I can't believe you actually dressed as Einstein, Einstein!"

He smiled with s slight shrug. "Well, you keep calling me that, so I figured, hey, why not?"

Ulrich couldn't help but chuckle as he said, "Well, if the shoe fits..."

_"Hello, Ulrich dear!"_ The girl I think you can already identify with that line had approached the group of friends. She was dressed as a witch.

Grinning at the opportunity, Kitty Boy asked, "Hey, Sissi, why aren't you in costume?"

"Very funny, Kitty Boy," she scowled, before turning to her elementary school crush. "So, where's Yumi? She didn't go with you, did she?"

"OK, first off, I'm not your 'Ulrich dear'," Ulrich told her off. "Second, it's none of your business whether or not Yumi went with me to the party. And third, she happens to be taking her of her little brother right now. I'd like to see _you_ with the responsibility of a younger sibling, though I'd feel sorry for them."

The principal's daughter scoffed as she said, "We just may see about that someday, Ulrich," before turning heel and leaving them.

* * *

Speaking of the Ishiyamas... "Trick or treat!" chorused a group of costumed children, including Hiroki and Ricky. The said boy genius was dressed as Colin Creevey, from the book about the British boy who goes to the magic school. Yes, I know what's it's called! 

After getting their treats, the group left the house, and the two boys we mentioned earlier continued their hushed conversation. "_And, that's just it?_" asked Ricky. "_She left them both?_"

"_Yeah, she's mad at both Ulrich and William now,_" responded Hiroki. "_This could be bad for the Ulrich and Yumi relationship._"

The two found their school buddies, Andy Satcher and Mac Renoski, checking out Yumi's costume.

"Wow, Yumi. Your costume's awesome!" praised Andy, who was dressed as a doctor.

She smiled a little. "Thank you, Dr. Andy," she chuckled. "Yours is great too, and..." She frowned, looking at Mac. "OK, do I really want to know what he's supposed to be?"

"I'm Underwear Lad!" grinned the boy in a mask, cape, T-shirt, and briefs.

Andy held a hand up and whispered to the older girl, "_In other words, no you don't, but too late._ So, what are _you_ dressed as, anyway?" he asked aloud.

"A Japanese warrior called a geisha," she explained. Pulling out and opening one of her fans, she added, "And, this is more than just a way to beat the heat."

As the group went on their way, Andy watched with great interest and said, "Yeah, I think I've heard of Japanese warriors who have metal fans as weapons. How do they work?"

Yumi smiled even more, enjoying the interest she was getting, and replied, "Like this: HIYA!" Having done it millions of times on Lyoko, she unfolded the fan and tossed it into the air like a professional, and then caught it as it came back.

The group chattered excitedly, and it was plain as day that they wanted more.

* * *

The blue aura around a tower, in the Forest Sector, changed instantly to red.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Aelita was pouring herself a small glass of punch when Yumi walked in with Hiroki and Ricky. "That was so cool!" cried Ricky in excitement. 

"Yeah," said the little brother with a grin. "Where did you learn to throw like that?"

Yumi smiled and said, "I guess it's just in my blood."

"Well, hi, Yumi," greeted Aelita. "I'm guessing trick or treating was fun."

Ricky popped up in front of the elfin princess and snapped a picture. "Yeah, she was a hit with the trick or treaters," he said afterwards.

Hiroki laughed and asked Aelita, "So, what are _you_ supposed to be?"

His friend smiled and stated, matter-of-factly, "Why, _Mrs._ Puck, of course."

* * *

Odd, meanwhile, was prancing around the dance floor, receiving mixed reactions. There were those who liked his costume, who thought it was funny, and a few who thought it was just plain dumb. Ulrich came over and said, "It might do you some good to give it a rest, Kitty Boy." 

He grinned. "No, way! I'm having too much fun!"

Up sprang Ricky Creevey. "Say meatballs and gravy!" he said, holding up the camera.

"Meatballs and gravy!" grinned the walking stomach as he got his picture taken.

As Ricky took a picture of his older cousin, he asked with a cracked smile, "Uh, Ricky, could you remind me why you choose that as your costume?"

"Not only can I scrapbook by first Halloween during the exchange program," he explained brightly, "but the camera goes with my costume, so it's hitting two Hornets with one laser arrow!"

Odd raised his eyebrows at the simile. "Ooh, nice one."

* * *

Seeing Hiroki and Ricky off with the other partygoers (Ricky, in particular, found Odd and Ulrich), Yumi joined Jeremie and Aelita at one of the tables. 

"Looks like everyone's enjoying the party," noted Aelita with a smile.

However, the good mood was drained way the moment Jeremie opened his laptop, triggering an alert from the Super Scanner. Checking the readings on the program, he sighed, "Should have known X.A.N.A. would ruin the festivities. I've got an activated tower localized in Sector 2, the Forest."

Yumi stood up. "Well, we better get going, then, before he pulls anything big."

* * *

Hiroki's eyes wandered to the end of the buffet table, where a few rows of pumpkin bread cupcakes caught his attention. He eagerly went over to take one, but as his hand reached for the tray, a black specter seeped into his ear. With a slight scream, he fell to the ground as the digital demon took over. 

"Roki?" Hearing his scream, Ricky worriedly went to check on him. His back was turned to him, crouched on the ground and hands on his head. "Hiroki, are you OK?"

As soon as his friend turned to face him with a snarl, Ricky's sight fell on the painfully familiar eye insignia in his pupils, and he backed away in shock. Just as Hiroki opened his mouth to reveal a pair of gleaming fangs, the young boy genius turned heel and ran.

In minutes of Ricky's flight, he literally bumped into the genius, the princess, and the geisha as they were making their leave. Jeremie held him by the shoulders to steady him. "Ricky! What's wrong?"

Gasping for breath, he wheezed, "Hiroki... X.A.N.A... fangs..."

Putting two and two together, Yumi concluded, "X.A.N.A. possessed Hiroki... but, why?"

Ricky waved his arms about in excitement. "I don't know, maybe _for his own army of creatures of the night!_" he practically yelled.

"Come on, Ricky," chided Jeremie. "Let's not let our imaginations carry us away."

But, just as they were leaving, William appeared at the door. "Hey, where are you going? The party's barely even started."

Yumi stood up to him and said, "OK. One, I'm still mad at you _and_ Ulrich. Two, we have a personal situation at hand, so this is really not the time."

However, just as she was finishing her sentence, a little vampire rose up behind William and grabbed his arm. "Hey! What are you--? AHH!" He screamed as Hiroki bit him in the arm. As he fell to his knees, an aura of red light surrounded him. "William!?" cried Yumi, as they bent down the check on him.

The ninja-clad boy slowly rose with a demonic growl. A second later, he pulled out a real-looking pair of chucks, facing down the group of kids. They screamed and scattered as William swung his chucks at them, narrowly missing Yumi. Just as he was about to swing again, someone kicked him down from behind.

"Need a hand?" asked Ulrich.

While William was recovering, Hiroki stepped forward, snarling at the two boys that had arrived. Yumi hastily explained, "Hiroki's Xanafied so that anyone he bites fall victim to X.A.N.A.'s control and become who they're dressed as!"

"You guys go take care of the activated tower," said Odd. "Ulrich and I will handle Dracula Jr. and his minions." Ulrich nodded.

Jeremie, Yumi, and Aelita dashed for the boiler room while they had the chance.

Ulrich took a fighting stance as he faced the small demon. "_Fangs_ for dropping by, X.A.N.A."

Odd just shook his head. "And, you say _my_ jokes are bad?"

_Well, that's the chapter. Review, and see you in 6 more days._


	4. Monster Mash

_Sorry it was seven days instead of six. I actually planned to post the last chapter the Wednesday following when I did, but I got my days mixed up._

_Japanese-Fanatic - Sorry to make you wait so long. Please don't eat my soul, or something like that._

_anonomous - A very interesting question, and some research of my previous stories should uncover the truth._

_katfish xX - Care to tell me why Yumi became a (sensored due to K rating) when going to Lyoko, if that's what a geisha is?_

_melcho - Well, here's a Ulrich/Yumi/William triangle plot for ya'._

_WhisperingNights - In the words of Ulrich Stern, "X.A.N.A. has no respect for anything."_

_kite - Um, thanks, but leave that talk to Mario._

_Ulrich's Hot Girlfriend - Your velcome. XD_

_IAmTheBoss - Perhaps Ulrich should stop looking down on Odd's jokes. Sadly, he doesn't._

_Sangorulz - Why, thank you._

_aelitafan13 - You are corect, sir/ma'am. Now, if you're reading this story or not, as well as "My Cousin, Ricky", I don't know._

_But, for now, on with the story._

**Nightmare on Kadic Street**

**Chapter 4: Monster Mash**

A few minutes later, the three had gotten though the sewers and into the factory. As the elevator opened up at the lab, Jeremie stepped out on his stop and ordered the girls, "Get to the scanner room, and I'll start up the process."

As the girls entered the scanners one floor below, Jeremie fired up the program. _"I'm sending you into the Forest Sector, a little south of the activated tower. Ready? Here we go."_

The ladies took their positions in the scanners as the doors closed.

"Transfer: Yumi. Transfer: Aelita. Scanner: Yumi. Scanner: Aelita. Virtualization!"

Strangely enough, to us it seemed that Yumi and Aelita were wearing their normal attire as the final stage of the process blew up on them.

* * *

Landing in the large, digital woods, Yumi took a good look at herself and grinned, unable to help but call, "Gee, Einstein, are you sure you did the transfer correctly? We're still in our Halloween costumes!" 

She heard Jeremie laugh. _"Very funny, Yumi. Anyway, here's the Overwing."_ Yumi's silver hovercraft materialized before them as he said it. _"OK, ladies. It's off to business."_

* * *

As Ricky snuck around the gymnasium, he spotted a few more partygoers getting infected by Hiroki in the other side of the room. He was just about to settle down in a nice hiding spot, when suddenly... 

"_RAWR!_" A crazy, rabid squirrel named Robert loomed up before him! But, just as he was about to take the poor, little boy down, a broom smacked him in the head.

"Get away from him, you creep!" cried Sissi. "Ricky, are you OK?"

As he caught his breath, he smiled and replied, "For now. Thanks, Lizzie."

The moment was broken, however, when an alien from a thrill movie popular around campus reared its ugly (and, I mean _ugly_) head. "This way!" Sissi grabbed the young boy's hand and guided him to temporary safety.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ulrich and Odd were setting up a barrier to protect uninfected students. This included Milly Solovieff and Tamiya Diop. 

"Oh... what's going to happen?" whimpered Milly, who sat behind the barrier curled up.

The ever faithful Tamiya placed a hand on her friend's shoulder to calm her down. "Don't worry, Milly. Ulrich and Odd can handle anything that comes our way."

As the two fought back the infected students, Odd spotted Alexander Pepin dressed as... "Hey, look, Ulrich! Someone took up your idea on dressing as Dr. Shrank!"

Ulrich kicked Alex down before he could attack them with his evil human-animal transplants. "So I noticed."

What neither noticed was Hiroki sneak up behind Odd and take a big bite. He yelped, and the girls, having witnessed it, screamed.

"ODD!" cried Ulrich as he went to his friend.

He moaned as he rubbed his head. "U-Ulrich...? I feel kind of funny."

"Maybe," replied his friend as he carried him behind the barrier, "but the good news is, it seems you weren't infected. Maybe it's like Yumi said last week: we're used to fighting X.A.N.A. on Lyoko, so it gives us resistance to possession."

"Well, that's a relief," said Kitty Boy, wiping his brow. However, the flick of his wrist unexpectedly launched a projectile into the air. He looked at his glove in surprise. "Huh? My Lyoko outfit! It's real!"

"Hmm..." Ulrich looked over the barrier at the creature of the night that bit his friend. "I wonder if the same will happen to me..."

* * *

As the girls neared the activated tower, Yumi was still in a joking mood and told her friend in a spooky voice, "It's Halloween, Aelita. The forest will be filled with monsters." 

She smiled and asked, "Are they ever not?"

* * *

Jeremie's chuckles were cut short when two red circles caught his attention. "Uh-oh. Speaking of monsters, girls, you're surrounded by two Blocks!"

* * *

Yumi spotted the Block ahead and opened her fan to block its laser strike. However, this gave the Block behind the element of surprise. Twisting its head to the desired face, it jettisoned a stream of ice, laminating the Overwing in it. Yumi and Aelita were forced to abandon ship as it crashed into a tree. 

Yumi opened both her fans and prepared for battle, while Aelita took cover.

* * *

Sissi kept herself wrapped around Ricky in a protective manner. Hearing an almost inaudible whimper come from him, she shushed him, telling him, "We'll be fine." 

_"Think again."_

The head of the little vampire poked his head into their hiding place. But, just as he was about to strike at his victims...

_"LASER ARROW!"_ X.A.N.A. sensed a small projectile pierce Hiroki's shoulder, knocking him down, and Kitty Boy pounced on the scene.

"Guess who!" he teased, waving playfully.

"_You!_" snarled X.A.N.A. through the 9-year-old boy. "No matter... my army's growing by the minute, and they'll easily deal with you."

That's when a broom whacked him upside the head. "Get away from him, you monster!" cried Sissi.

Hiroki just knocked the broom away and grabbed hold of her arm. "You're wearing on my last nerve," remarked X.A.N.A. "However, you'll make a great addition to my army." However, when he reached down to bite, his fangs sank into someone else's arms.

Ulrich fell to his knees with a slight groan of pain. However, he had a smile on his face, as the event went exactly as planned. "You can't control me or Odd, even if your bite makes our costumes real," he said as he raised his head to look at the Xanafied Japanese boy. "The rules have changed a bit, X.A.N.A."

Just as he got up, a chuck swung in front of him. The dark ninja known as William stood waiting for a fight. With a bitter smile, the samurai got up and unsheathed his saber. "I'm definitely gonna enjoy this, William."

With samurai versus ninja, Kitty Boy faced off the prince of the night. That's when the crazy, rabid squirrel jumped him.

* * *

**BOOM!** One of the Blocks blew up as Yumi caught her fan. She turned around and blocked a few blasts from the second monster. The Block's head swerved on it's legs, and the eye facing Yumi began to glow orange. Knowing what was coming, Yumi jumped up as fire rings blew from the eye and somersaulted through them. The rings scorched the tree behind her. 

Picking herself back up, Yumi pulled out her fan once again and--"HIYA!"--tossed it at the monster. But, a well-placed laser beam knocked it off course. Fortunately for the Lyoko warrior, some decent use of telekinesis sent the fan in the right direction, and the monster was sliced, diced, and blown to bits.

_And so, the fight continues. Sorry it was a bit short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Did anyone else catch the inside joke toward the beginning? I'd appreciate my readers reviewing whether they did or not._


	5. Attack of the Jellyfish

_And, now more thrills and chills! Another chapter of my _Code Lyoko_ stories is up!_

_melcho - Well, William's kind of... well Xanafied. So... yeah..._

_WhisperingNights - Anyway, yeah, sounds romantic, doesn't it? XD_

_katfish xX - Glad you liked my short chapter. You're one of my most valued reviewers (because you're one of those who review the most), so here's a thank you cookie. (hands it to you) It's peanut butter, so I can't give it to Odd. For those who don't know, it's an inside joke and you have to visit the outtakes thread at the codelyoko dot com forum for a while to understand it._

_IAmTheBoss - No, you're off by seven paragraphs._

_TeiaRyku - Glad you're enjoying the story._

_Ulrich's Hot Girlfriend - Same as above._

_N  
O_

_P  
R  
O  
B  
L  
E  
M  
!_

_animeandmangalover2.0 - You probably did catch it._

_OK, for any of you who didn't catch it, the inside joke in the last chapter was about 5 paragraphs down, and it was a joke on how the animators always recycle scenes, especially the virtualization ones. I knew that, if this story were to be made into an episode, it would appear as if Yumi and Aelita were wearing their normal clothes when Jeremie cried "Virtualization!"_

**Nightmare on Kadic Street**

**Chapter 5: Attack of the Jellyfish**

Sparks flew as saber and chucks clashed repeatedly. William aimed for the thighs, but Ulrich leapt into the air to avoid contact. With a twirl of his saber, he knocked the chucks out of the ninja's hands.

_"Uh, Houston, we have a problem."_ Ulrich turned and saw Odd fighting of a recently Xanafied witch. Sissi cackled and sent a few bolts of purple lightning at Odd, which were quickly blocked by his "SHIELD!" However, the effort was obviously not in vain, as Odd was noticeably struggling to hold her back.

"ODD!" The samurai Super Sprinted up and blocked the bolts with his weapon. This caused a bit of feedback, knocking Sissi backward. He smiled and went to his friend, but then both noticed the 8-year-old boy with the camera staring menacingly at them.

"What are you going to do, trap us in photographs like in that horror movie?" asked Odd.

"No, but I'll make note of that," replied X.A.N.A. through the boy. "I had something more along with lines of... _this_!" A brilliant flash of light erupted from the camera... and an all-too familiar growl pierced the air, confirming the two Lyoko warriors of the Tarantula's presence even before the shock of the light passed.

"Oh, one of your monsters, X.A.N.A.? How original," remarked Kitty Boy sarcastically.

Ricky's eyes rolled. "Oh, like your costumes?"

* * *

As the two girls neared the tower, a giant seafood platter was there to greet them. "Looks like we've got ourselves another delay, Aelita," remarked Yumi and she pulled her fans and prepared for another fight. 

As the Krabe took the first shots, the geisha leaped back to avoid them. Then, she threw both her fans, but they hit at less than effective locations on the sea monster.

_"Nice hit, but he's only damaged,"_ she heard Jeremie report. _"But, you took 30 life points out of him. One more hit will be a kill for sure."_

Grinning, she threw her fans one more time, and got the satisfaction of watching the monster blow to bits. Yumi grinned up and cheered to herself, but the celebration was cut short by a laser hit to the shoulder as another Krabe made its appearance.

* * *

Jeremie surveyed the damage from Earth anxiously. "Oh, no! Be careful, Yumi! One more hit will be a kill on _you_ now!" 

_"I better get to the tower now,"_ he heard Aelita say. _"Who knows what trouble the boys are having now."_

He watched the yellow triangle approach the red tower, but the stats card on a red circle that had just rounded the corner made his stomach do a somersault. "AELITA, WATCH OUT!" he screamed as the Scipazoa advanced on her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ulrich fought to keep William back, and Odd held his ground with Sissi. And, the Tarantula fired at both of them, making things even _more_ difficult. 

Ulrich shook his head. "This has been going on long enough. TRIPLICATE!" The samurai gave a nod to his one clone who went to Odd's aide, then to his other clone who took over for him with William. That just left him with the Tarantula.

"OK, you overgrown spider. Let's see if you're as good here as you are on Lyoko." The materialized monster got up and fired it all out on the samurai as it blocked its attacks and sped around. As he stopped behind it, the Tarantula looked back and fourth, but Ulrich managed to remain just out of its sight.

However, the fun was ended by a projectile disk sent by William. The weapon missed Ulrich by centimeters, but it alerted the Tarantula to his presence and distracted the clone long enough for the ninja to strike a mighty blow at him. The clone fell back, turned to black mist, and vanished entirely.

* * *

_"Hurry up, Yumi! Aelita has hardly any memory left!"_

"Just a few more moments," she said, blocking laser blasts. "My playmate will get lonely."

_"Well, finish up your little game, and get Aelita out of there!"_

* * *

Knocking Sissi back, the remaining clone went to help his creator by Super Sprinting a ribbon around the Tarantula. Taking advantage of the confused monster's predicament, Ulrich leapt into the air and dug his saber into its head. "IMPACT!" The monster died and laid sprawled on the ground. But, another projectile disk struck the remaining clone.

* * *

Trying to think on her feet, Yumi leaped into the air and used her fans as helicopter propellers. When she was high enough into the air, she threw them both at the target on the Krabe's head, and then landed back on her feet. As the Krabe blew up, she caught her fans, then threw them at the jellyfish monster, slicing the tentacles away. 

"Aelita, are you OK?" she asked, approaching her friend as the Scipazoa retreated.

She got up and rubbed her head. "Yes... I guess so..."

Yumi nodded toward the red tower. "Deactivate the tower! Hurry!"

* * *

As Aelita was rushing for the tower, Ulrich dodged a blow from William. Meanwhile, Odd was busy trying to fight off both Sissi and Robert. Ulrich's saber clashed with William's chucks, and a low swing from the latter was out-jumped by the former. Unfortunately, the ninja quickly brought his weapon up, knocking the samurai's out of his hand.

* * *

At this point, Aelita pressed her hand against the tower interface. 

"**AELITA**"

"**CODE**"

"**L**…  
**Y**…  
**O**…  
**K**…  
**O**"

* * *

William had just knocked Ulrich down and was about to deliver the final blow when he suddenly collapsed. In fact, so did Hiroki and everyone he had taken control of. Odd noticed he felt considerably weaker, and he mentioned this to his friend. 

Ulrich nodded, feeling weak as well. "We're still in our Lyoko forms, but without the tower to support us."

* * *

Fortunately, that issue was as good as fixed the moment Jeremie said his famous catchphrase, "Return to the past, _now_."

* * *

As if on cue, the little creature of the night emerged from the shadows. He draped his cape over his face, cackling, "Bwahahahaha... I am a vampire, and I vant to suck your blood!" 

Yumi smirked, rolling her eyes internally. _Perfect costume for the little pain in the neck he is._

"I think we can trust you to take care of yourself and your brother," said Takeo as the two parents began to leave. "See you tonight."

"OK, bye," both siblings responded as their parents left.

Hiroki pulled out a sheet of paper and pointed to it, saying, "OK, Ricky and I worked out a list of the best houses to hit. The Michelle family bought jumbo bars to give out, so we have to go there! The Joubert family's gonna be giving out toothbrushes, so we'll steer clear of there..."

At that moment, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" cried Hiroki, sprinting for the door. "Hello!" he said, opening the door with a grin. His smile quickly faded as he grumbled, "Oh, it's you."

"Well, nice to see you, too," replied William sarcastically.

As he walked in, the two Japanese siblings could see that William was dressed as a ninja wielding chucks. "Wow, Yumi. You look great," he said, checking out her costume. "You're a... geisha, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," she responded. "And, I see you're a ninja."

"Yeah. So, anyway, did you think about what I've been asking over the week?" he asked.

Yumi rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Well... you see, William, it's just that..."

"_Hey, Yumi,_" Ulrich appeared at the door. "Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me, but if you're going with William, then it's your choice, I guess."

William grinned confidently. "You bet she's going with me!"

"Actually, William, that's what I was trying to tell you," said Yumi. "I thought about it, and I decided to go with Ulrich."

He clearly wasn't happy about her decision, but he just shrugged and said, "Fine, if you will... _but I know, sooner or later, you're going to pick me_."

As they left, Ulrich turned and told William softly, "_I'm keeping my eye on you._"

"_Ah, touché._" was his response, which is weird since the show's French, so you'd assume it would've been translated.

* * *

This time around, Ulrich went with Yumi and Hiroki, since Ricky was going to be in the trick-or-treating group. As he watched Yumi 'steal the show', so to speak, he piped up, "Hey, what about me? I'm a samurai!" He pulled out his novelty saber and began showing off his moves. 

Ricky stood next to Yumi and laughed, "And, he calls _me_ an attention seeker?"

She chuckled along with him. "He sure is one to talk. HIYA!" She threw one of her fans at him so it missed him by half a foot. "Hey, Ulrich, how 'bout we give them a _real_ show?"

He smirked and said, "Works for me," as the two got into a play fight for the excited group of kids. Don't worry. They'll have intermissions to let the kids trick-or-treat every once and awhile.

Ricky smiled and rejoined his best friend. "Those two were made for each other, weren't they?"

In a joking manner, he responded, "The sky is blue, isn't it?"

* * *

"So, everything's cool between Ulrich and Yumi now?" asked Jeremie, later at the party. 

The younger boy genius grinned and nodded. "Yep."

Odd smiled and said, "Ulrich's really learned a good lesson out of this." He then laughed and added, "Who else is willing to bet that his jealousy's gonna make him forget that lesson next time?"

At that moment, Principal Delmas spoke up over the loudspeaker. "Your attention students, our judges--Emily Leduc, Theo Gauthier, and Methuselah Stewards--have chosen this year's winner of the best costume award to be... Odd Della Robbia as the Kitty Boy."

"YES!" the winner hooted triumphantly as he ran up to claim his prize and to 'thank the academy'.

Ulrich and Yumi joined their friends as Ulrich chuckled, "Like I told him before, he'll _always_ be a party animal."

**CODE  
END...**

_And thus, the story comes to an end. Ulrich gets Yumi, Odd gets the best costume award, and you get one more CL story out of DanMat6288. XD The next story I post will come out six days from now, and it will be one 'tis the season for. (wink)_


End file.
